deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Balrog
Balrogs, "Demons of Might", are rebel Maiar, lesser spirits that originally served the more power Valar spirits. The Balrogs allied themselves with Melkor/Morgoth, and later Sauron, and due to their alliegance were transformed into powerful demons. Beings made of fire, shadow, and arcane materials, these creatures were winged yet did not fly, and had bodies with eminated fire. The were armed with maces,axes, swords and whips made of fire, the latter weapon of unspeakable destructive powers. These creatures were highly intelligent, lead armies of Melkor into battle, and could shoot fire from their nostrils. After several primeval wars the Balrogs became few i number and dwelt underground, were they await this day for the unlucky fellow to find them, unleashing their evil upon a future generation. Battle vs. Behemoths (God's Demon) (by GSFB) On the tarry plains outside the Hellish city of Adamantinarx, A Great Black Behemoth walks. Ridden by a sniveling, connivying Demon Minor, the Behemoth suddenly recalls strange memories of a life it once had but could not either fully remember or understand, a life involving cold steppes and warfare on horseback, firing arrows and howling in some forgotten central Asian dialect. The monster humed, looking out for signs of enemy troops from the enemy city of Dis. Meanwhile, behind a large jagged rock, a Maiar spirit, a Balrog, listens, observing its new realm. It had been only days ago that the Wizard Gandalf had defeated him in battle, using a curse that sent him here, to a realm totally alien. This was an odd, miserable land, which had a stench that the beast compared to the great halls of Morgoth, back when Middle Earth suffered an age of darkness. As it listened, it sniffed, smelling the Behemoth, and its mahout. Curious, the giant demon left the shelter of the rock, and saw the giant, monstrous soul, and the smaller demon on top. The beast and its rider froze. "Well well, it seems the warriors of Dis, the soldiers of Beelzebub, can grow mightily large indeed!" The Demon mahout said, smiling with mischevious glee. The monster bellowed, kicking up tar dust. The Balrog in answer generated highly intense flames from its hide, and generated a fiery sword. "Well, like I haven't seen that trick before!" the Demin Minor snorted, "And a bad one too; Hell's prisoners don't burn so easily, giant!" The Balrog, cursing the demon in primeval Maiar tongue, charged towards the Behemoth. The Monster, edged on by the mahout, likewise charged, readying its massive bone hammers. The Balrog studied its opponent; its huge dual hammers, its four massive legs, its great jaw, its horns, and the tiny rider on it. He figured he could take the small demon with ease, but the Behemoth would be a hard opponent to fight from the front; had to hit it from behind, or above. Roaring with a volcanic throat, the Balrog leaped up just as the hammers of the Behemoth came down, striking the soil. The Balrog struck the brute on the head, cutting off several horns and slashing the forehead. Blood began to flow on the Behemoth's face, stinging the eyes. The Balrog then tried to strike the mahout as well, but the Demon Minor hid behind a shield, a weapon that the demon used during the war in Heaven. Flying upwards, the Balrog turned, and set its burning eyes down on the monster. While the Behemoth looked around for its enemy, the Demon minor looked up and glared. This was a flier, the mahout thought. As the Balrog prepared a dive attack, the demon minor generatd a pale green and white glyph between his hands, and then sent up upwards into the eyes of the Balrog. The Balrog roared in pain, the glyph dissentegrating into blue sparks. The demon minor then pulled out his arrows, lighted them on fire at the ends with his powers, and fired a volley at the flying demon. Surprisingly, the fires of the arrows burned even the Balrog, but the burning made it intensely angry, and it flew down at a speed of 200 mph. Before the Demon minor could jump off his beast the Balrog colloided with the Behemoth, striking its back and sending its sword through the demon minor and partly into the soul beast. The Behemoth roared, wide eyed with fear and pain as the Balrog generated his fiery whip and slash the monster repeatedly, wrapping the whip around its midsection at one time. The sword struck the neck of the Behemoth as the monster kicked and eventually bucked the Balrog off, sending it a thousand yards away into a pile of Obsidian rocks. Turning around, the Behemoth saw its enemy in the distance, and was about to turn away and flee to the safety of Adamantinarx when it regained more memories of its former life: Seeing cities fall, felling hordes of Russian troops on their own turf during the winter, pillaging parts of central Asia, and speaking eye to eye with several of what must have been three hundred wives or so. It also remembered the fury, the quick anger, the barbarian way of revenge and retribution. It was not going to stand for this type of insult, this type of attack, this petty strike in the back by a demon, no matter how powerful or of what rank. Glaring, the Behemoth charged, shaking the hellish earth. The Balrog, shaking its head from the impact of the fall, slowly recovered, rising up. Its wings were busted by the fall, as well as a kick the monster had given it as it was thrown up; they would not work, not for a while. It felt itself, sensing that its current form could not contain its Maiar spirit if it took more damage. The great beast was strong, very strong. Its kind could have been useful in the wars against the elves and the Valar, it thought. So odd, indeed, that such beings could be so strong, since, as he already sensed using his powers, that the beast was a human spirit, long departed from its earthly flesh. It felt the earth trembling. Turning quickly, it saw the Behemoth charging, almost upon him. The creature was faster than it had thought. Nervous, yet incensed, the Balrog generated his sword and whip again,one in each hand, and waited for the monster to arrive. The Behemoth readied its bone hammers and its neck, ready to strike out. As the two Titans collided, somewhere in the distance, an Abyssal moaned. The Behemoth's face was wrapped in the fiery whip, the sword penetrating an eye, severing a cheek and slicing into the shoulder. At the same time, the Balrog was impald by the brute's chin blade, penetrating the fiery form with ease. The Balrog roared in pain and fright, and as it was raised by the head of the Behemoth it cursed the soul and fired red lightning and demonic magic onto it. The Behemoth shook, its mind on fire, its muscles near collapsing. But it remained standing, and with both hammers at the same time it struck the Balrog in the head, flattening it like a pancake. The Balrog's body went black instantly, no flame to be seen. Shaking its head, the Behemoth retracted its neck, using its mallets to shove the body off of its chin blade. Putting one of its huge feet on the Balrog, crushing its midsection, the Behemoth yelled in its former East Asian tongue. "For Sargatanas, Ruler of Adamantinarx!!!" BEHEMOTH IS THE VICTOR!!!!!!!! Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Hulk (Old Man Logan) (by GSFB) Unbelievable, Bruce "Pappy" Banner thought as he inspected the scene of carnage. All of his vast inbred brood lay dead and butchered all over the wilderness, alongside the bodies of orcs, trolls, and a massive Giant squid like beast that lied limp and torn to shreds. The only member of his family that survived was Bruce Jr, which was lying in a sack on Pappy's back, asleep and sound. As he walked among the dead, he noticed a big fire, with black smoke billowing into the sky. As he squinted, adjusting his glasses, he realized that it wasn't no fire: it was a massive beast made of fire, cinders and smoke, which was tearing into one of his grandchildren's RVs with its horns. As the beast looked up and saw Banner, he laid down Baby banner and hushed him back to sleep. "Hold on, boy: I'll kay'll and a-eat this varmint, and then I'll sing you a good ol' fajun lullabye." The baby groaned, then went back to sleep. Banner then turned to the creature, which was approaching black smoke eminating from its shadowy wings. "You shouldn't have made me angry, whatuvur you aras: People wet themselves when I get a-angry!" Baner's eyes glowed. His veins grew wide, he grew taller, thicker, nastier, until he became a giant balding, elderly, and exceptionally powerful Hulk. The Balrog stopped, taking a few steps back as the creature in front of him grew and became deformed. It generated a fire sword and readied for a blow. The Hulk, which stood eye to eye with the balrog, drew close. "Nobody messus with me an' may famalay, preddy boay!" The Hulk said with a trembling, deep voice that rumbled the earth. The Balrog increased the power of his body flames and struck out with his sword. The Hulk swatted it away and tightened his fists, roaring loudly. The Balrog, incensed at how powerful the beast was, roared as well, and created a fire whip. Before it could use it, the Hulk gave it a thunderous wallop, sending it through a mountain. The Hulk leaped into the air in pursuit. "You knowa, I should thank yuu fer this: Its been a while since I a' had something to smash!" As the Hulk began to fall from his leap, he aimed his monstrous, thick feet onto the Balrog below. The Balrog looked up, sneering smoke and flame, and readied his whip. Before the Hulk could land, several yards from the Balrog, it lashed out with its whip, wrapping it around the green giant brute. The Hulk emtted a terrible roar of pain and rage. The Balrog whipped him around and slammed him into the earth with concussive force. The Hulk got up, enraged. The Balrog twirled his whip for another blow, but the Hulk tackled him, slamming him into a rocky gorge. As the two fell, the Hulk pummled the Balrog with slugging blows, but the Balrog fought back by jabbing its horns into his chest. The Hulk Responded by snapping its horns off and busting its fangs with another blow. The Hulk continued his punches long after they hit the bottom of the gorge. Tunnel after tunnel was formed as the Hulk continued to slug the monster, until finally the Balrog was able to stand up and ready itself for another attack. the Hulk went to tackle the brute, but the Balrog landed an uppercut, sending the Hulk cartwheeling in the air before falling into a pool of Lava. As the Hulk stood up the Balrog fired a stream of black magic, which quickly weakened the Hulk. Though the Hulk walked forwards to land more blows his body weakened, softened, and shrunk, until finally he was back in banner form. Banner looked at himself, seeing that he was normal, but had no time to look back; the Balrog struck with its whip, incinerating the once great, noble hero. ... On the surface, the Baby awoke. It felt an immense heat, not to much for its tough hide to take but enough to feel a little incomfortable.The baby cried. "Hush, little Orkling." a strange, dark voice said, "Just you go back to beddy bye: Good old Uncle Durin's Bane will take more than good care of you..." WINNER: DURIN'S BANE Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes click here. Battle vs. Red Queen Mother (by Sir William Of Chalitton) The Laketown Sauron has planned to destroy the Laketown of the humans. He sent a Balrog to destroy the Laketown first then Sauron shall see the spoils of the raid. The Balrog was sent to the Laketown. But..... The Balrog was surprised to see what happened to the town. He saw weird looking eggs, the people there had their chests been bursted apart. The Balrog remembered that Sauron was sending a group of Olog Hais there and saw the same thing. Black creatures with ferocious nature. Then a shadow goes through. The Balrog quickly stomped it. And he saw the creature once the Ologs had seen. But in red color. The Balrog felt a pain in the leg, it has acid on it. Later, the Balrog hears a roar. A roar that is so pitched that even the Olog's roar is lower. The Balrog then flies to the source of the roar. But when flying, a creature bit Balrog's stomache. The Red Queen Mother The Red Queen Mother managed to get the Balrog down and roars at it. The Balrog recovers and sees the threat. The Balrog remains unfazed by the roar. The Balrog prepares his Fire Axe and strikes at the Queen Mother's head but the Queen Mother evades the attack and bites the axe. The Axe was harming the mouth but it doesn't kill the Queen Mother. And she throws the Balrog away, very far away until the ruins of Dale. The Balrog falls into the Dale city ruins. The Balrog was amazed by what the threat really does. Suddenly the Queen Mother jumps to the ruins. Roaring again to the Balrog. The Balrog prepares the Fire Mace and both of them circles. The Queen Mother charges at the Balrog and the Balrog strikes the Queen's head with the mace. The mace did harm the RQM and it burns but the burn is nothing. The Queen Mother stabs the Balrog with the Tail. The Balrog is knocked back. The Balrog roars in rage and takes off his Fire sword. The Queen then prepares her mouth while the Balrog charges at the Queen Mother. The RQM then spits acid right into the Balrog's face. It harms the Balrog's face and blinds it temporarily. The RQM strikes the Balrog with her claws. But the flame body of Balrog burns the RQM's hand. The RQM roars in pain while the Balrog recovers. Then the Balrog cuts down the hand of the RQM with the sword. Suddenly a stream of acid blasted to the Balrog's chest. The Balrog screams in pain. The Queen headbutts the Balrog and stabs the Balrog once more time in the chest. The Balrog feels a great pain in the chest. The Balrog then prepares the fire whip and the RQM spits another acid and hits the leg of the Balrog. The Balrog then swings the whip randomly to every direction. And slices the Queen Mother's chest. Acidic blood bursts again and hits Balrog. The Balrog tries to ignore it but it still harms him hardly. The Balrog swings it once more but it missed and the Queen Mother punches the Balrog. The Balrog falls down and the Queen was dropping on the Balrog and tries to bite him with the Teeth. The Balrog holds the Queen Mother in place, thinking that she will not reach him. But then the secondary mouth appeared and prepares to spit acid to the Balrog. The Balrog was running out of weapons. But only one left. The Balrog then snorts fire at the Queen Mother's secondary mouth and inner body, burning the Queen Mother from the inside. The Red Queen Mother then roars loud in pain and finally died due to the fire. Then the Balrog yells in victory while the acidic blood still harms him. Winner: Balrog Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes click here. Category:Warriors Category:Demons Category:Beast Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Balrog Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Magic Warriors